


Hear Me

by Alyx_Silvermoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Silvermoon/pseuds/Alyx_Silvermoon
Summary: Ginny breaks up with Harry for communication problems. Oneshot, for a prompt told to use song lyrics (one line from “Going Under” by Evanescence)





	Hear Me

"Harry, I can't do this any more; I'm sorry, but...I feel like I'm suffocating!" Ginny said in a rush, her cheeks flaming under her freckles. "I've done so much for you, and you just don't see it!! All you see is your fight with Voldemort, and then your goal to be an Auror, and nothing about me!!"

"Ginny, what are you talking about? Everything I've done is for you! Do you know how many nights I stayed awake, worrying about you while I was out RISKING MY LIFE to-" Harry starts

"Let me guess, 'Find the Horcruxes so you can defeat Voldemort?' I've heard. All that time, I was at the school, screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you, and you STILL WON'T HEAR ME!! I JUST told you that you make EVERYTHING about you, and your fight against Voldemort. This! This is why I can't do this anymore, because you don't LISTEN to me!" Tears in her eyes, she gestures angrily toward their bedroom, his half appearing uninhabited. "You're NEVER home, you basically live in your office or at work, honestly I don't think you even care anymore."

Finally seeming to grasp that she was really breaking up with him, Harry stares at her numbly. When Ginny made up her mind, she wasn't heavily swayed. "Are you sure?" Ginny nodded, angry but firm in her decision. "Okay...I'll get my things, if you like..."

"You don't have to leave today. You can stay here for a while if you need to. After all, you're almost never here anyway. That's my point anyway" Shaking his head, a few tears in his eyes, he starts gathering his things, muttering to himself. 

"It's fine. I'll be out by the end of the day. I'm sorry you'll still have to see me on occasion."


End file.
